lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geld
aus ]] Hier ist eine Auflistung diverser Erwähnungen von Geld in Lost. Staffel 1 *23.000$ - Die Belohnung, die auf Kate ausgesetzt ist. *160.000$ - Der Betrag um den Sawyer Jessica betrügt. :*Der gesamte Deal sollte sich eigentlich um 300.000$ drehen, von denen Sawyer jedoch angeblich nur 140.000$ hat. Er wollte Jessica und ihren Ehemann um den Rest betrügen. *5$ - Der Stundenlohn, den Claire mit ihrem Job am Fish and Fry Restaurant verdient. *83.000$ - Der Betrag, den Hurley Walt schuldet, nachdem er gegen ihn bei Backgammon verloren hat. *25.000$ - Der Betrag, den Boone Bryan anbietet, damit dieser Shannon verlässt. **50.000$ - Der Betrag, den Bryan von Boone verlangt, damit er Shannon verlässt. Boone akzeptiert diese Forderung. *156.000.000$ - Hurleys Lottogewinn. *50.000$ - Der Betrag, den Sam Toomey bei einem Ratespiel gewonnen hat. *1.600$ - Der Betrag, den Hurley dem alten Mann am Flughafen für den Elektroscooter gibt. *160.000.000$ - Der Betrag, den "Hugo" laut dem Brief in der Flaschenpost seiner Mutter hinterlassen will. Staffel 2 *30$ - Der Betrag, den Francines Mutter von ihr gestohlen hat. *1$ - Die Kosten für den Hausschlüssel, den Helen Locke schenkt. :*In der deutschen Übersetzung wird der Betrag nicht mehr erwähnt ("Es hat kein Vermögen gekostet."). Auch in der englischen Fassung ist es nur ein symbolischer Betrag, um zu verdeutlichen, dass die Kosten gering sind. * 50.000$ - Der Betrag, den Eko dem zähen Marokkaner dafür bietet, dass er das Heroin aus dem Land schafft. *1.299$ und 1.399$ - Die Preise auf den Etiketten der gefälschten Schmuckstücke, die Sawyer und Cassidy an der Tankstelle verkaufen. **100$ - Der Preis, für den Sawyer und Cassidy den Schmuck verkaufen. *600.000$ - Der Betrag, um den Sawyer Cassidy betrügt. *700.000$ - Der Betrag, den Anthony Cooper in einem Betrug gewonnen hat und den er in einem Schließfach aufbewahrt. **200.000$ - Der Anteil, den Cooper Locke anbietet. *10.000$ - Die Spende von Bernard an Isaac von Uluru, damit dieser Rose heilt. *4$ - Der Betrag, mit dem Libby Desmonds Kaffee bezahlt. *42.000$ - Der Betrag, um den Desmond Libby scherzhaft bittet. Staffel 3 *10.000.000$ - Der Betrag, den Munson gestohlen und versteckt hat. *8.000.000$ - Der Wert der Diamanten, die Nikki und Paulo stehlen. *100.000$ - Das Schweigegeld, das Jins Mutter von Sun verlangt. *38.000$ - Der Betrag, um den Anthony Cooper Mary Ford, Sawyers Mutter, betrogen hat. *30.000$ - Der Betrag, den Roger Linus als Gefahrenzulage verlangt. Staffel 4 *100$ - Der Betrag, den Miles ursprünglich von Mrs. Gardner für seinen Job verlangt. **Er ändert diese Summe in 200$ um als er angekommen ist. Als er geht, gibt er ihr 100$ zurück, weil er einen großen Stapel Bargeld (einen unbekannten Betrag) gefunden hat, während er seinen Job gemacht hat. Dies hat er ihr aber nicht verraten. *50€ - Der Betrag, um den Mr. Avellino mit Sayid auf dem Golfplatz wettet. :*Sayid erhöht den Einsatz auf 100€. *1$ - Der Betrag, um den Ben Linus mit John Locke wettet, dass Sayid nicht von Lockes Fallen bei den Baracken aufgehalten wird. *3,2 Millionen $ ist die Summe, die Miles verlangt, um im Austausch die Frachter-Crew davon zu überzeugen, dass Ben tot ist. *£380,000 ist die Summe, für die Charles Widmore das Tagebuch des Ersten Offiziers der Black Rock bei Southfield's ersteigert. *1$ - Der Betrag, den John Locke Ben als Anzahlung für die 3,2 Millionen $ Bestechungsgeld anbietet. *₩50.000 - Der Betrag, den Jin für das erste Stofftier (den Panda) bezahlt. :*Für den zweiten bezahlt er eine beträchtliche Menge mehr. Es ist ein unbekannter Betrag, der aus einem kleinen Stapel mit größtenteils ₩10.000 Scheinen besteht. Verschiedenes * 2.364$ - Der Betrag, den Matthew Fox in Verbindung mit dem Tampa Job erwähnt, als er sich um die Rolle von Sawyer bewirbt. Siehe auch * Pat Churchill - Filmproduktionsleiter von Lost Externe Links * E-Online - 15. August 2008 - "Großer Zahltag für Star von Lost" - Artikel über Matthe Fox' Gehaltserhöhung von 150.000$ auf 225.000$ pro Episode zur 5. Staffel ("Lost Star's Big Payday" - article on Matthew Fox's raise for Staffel 5, from about $150,000 per episode to about $225,000 per episode) Category:Listen